


Of Blood And Ash

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Battle With Lust, Bleeding, Burns, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Hiding Their Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lust, Medical Support, Oneshot, PTSD, Panic, Post Battle With Lust, Protection, Relationship Behind Closed Doors, Shock, Short, Support, Trauma, between scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: He was alive. That was enough...
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 27





	Of Blood And Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! Here is my next oneshot - a glimpse at what happened after the battle with Lust. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed playing with this idea.

Riza was still trembling, but she did her best to support Roy's head. He was dipping in and out of consciousness. Under any other circumstances, she would have begged, pleaded for them to leave. But, it was dangerous. Far too dangerous. Especially, since the pair were, essentially, unarmed. Alphonse had used alchemy to construct bullets out of debris but whether they would actually fire was another question entirely. After all, she was pretty certain there was no way for him to make gunpowder, which was a rather essential aspect of firing a weapon. She appreciated his thought, regardless.

Whenever he opened his eyes, a ghost of a smile crept into his face, but he was so tired. So, so tired. She was too. But if she fell asleep, they were both doomed. She wouldn't be given mercy of she was caught and it was raised to a higher -up. Roy would be exempt, of course. He had cauterised a huge wound on his side closed. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. She knew how that felt.

A shiver went down her back and she took a shaky breath. She swallowed, hard and dug her stubby nails into calloused palms. What mattered most was that Roy was alive. She could feel his weight on her knees and that was enough.

He was okay and that was enough. He was alive. That was enough.

She wiped her teary eyes and crossed her fingers, wiping her eyes. Roy was incapacitated, but her tears would reduce him to a sobbing mess. They had to hold it together, for just a little bit longer. They were alive. That would be enough.

With her trembling fingers, she had leaned over Roy and reached into his side holster and produced a small, pistol he carried on his person. It was impractically small, nowhere near as hardy as her own, but, she couldn’t be slandered for making an attempt to protect him until the reinforcements arrived. Once they’d been recovered, she could cry in peace.

Lust, had she known? How could she have known? But, she wasn’t of this world, maybe she had ways? After all, their situation wasn’t particularly common, especially not in Amestris. Maybe it was a gamble?

She sighed to herself, drawing a hand through her fringe and tried her best to keep up a façade, but the thoughts of Lust’s knowing smirk was seared into the back of her eyes. She had to have known, that smirk, that look, it was like she inside her mind, digging for leverage.

And, unfortunately, Riza had plenty to use.

She found the temptation to run her fingers through Roy’s hair, ease his unconscious mind.

She tensed as heavy footsteps pounded along the stone floor. She drew the small pistol in her hands and braced her grip on the weapon, aiming for the doorway. Her grip was firm, and her breathing, surprisingly steady.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye, please lower your weapon,” she gazed up at maybe six men in uniform, each wearing their blue blazers with pride. She sighed with relief.

“Apologies, General Watkins, Sir.”

“No apology necessary, we have already been briefed. We are here to help bring Colonel Mustang and yourself to the infirmary.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”


End file.
